


What we Are

by OofieScreams



Series: Numb MK au [2]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Gen, after the big reveal I wanted to write this for some reason, idk guys it's just fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OofieScreams/pseuds/OofieScreams
Summary: MK has a conversation with his clone.
Relationships: qi Xiaotian | MK & his clone
Series: Numb MK au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	What we Are

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno why I wrote this I just felt like it lol

MK plucked out a hair, blowing on it. It turned into him, but with more emotion. His old self.

"Go tell our friends that I will be here longer than planned." He ordered.

"Why did you do that to yourself? You know you're a good guy, right?" The clone asked, ignoring him.

"I wouldn't stay one for long. We know this for a fact."

"That's not true! Just because we don't want to date people doesn't mean we're evil!"

"Liar!" MK hissed. "Being like this is safe! If I let myself feel I'll only hurt people!"

"No, you won't!"

"Shut up!" He punched the clone, and it disappeared.

He sighed, pulling out another hair, blew on it, and sent the clone on his way. 

Red Son was coming over, he thought he should ask him for a favor…

**Author's Note:**

> F in the chat for MK's clone lol


End file.
